


Welcome home

by Merenwen76



Series: Of Wolf and Men [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Struggling Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Timestamp.Set 4 weeks after the main story.Sam and Dean are trying to adjust to new living conditions.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Wolf and Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643338
Comments: 29
Kudos: 343





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to my amazing beta Jerzcaligrl!

[ ](https://ibb.co/RvVhKYs)

The morning is crisp and foggy. Like a big spider web, the fog hangs deep in the trees. Dew glistens on the leaves. The air is so fresh and clear. The ground below him is damp.

The trees become balder, the wind blows the leaves away from them. Sam spurs himself on one last time, his muscled flanks heaving. The bunker is already in sight. As soon as he steps out of the protection of the clearing, he takes in every scent. Only after he is sure he is alone, he trots over to the entrance.

A new sigil decorates the heavy iron door at the bottom. For someone who gets lost here, it looks like just another bit of graffiti. 

Sam presses his snout against the rectangle, which has just enough room for an animal to slip through. The electronic lock recognizes Sam's chip and unlocks the flap. 

How long had he argued with Dean?

  
  


_ "You don't chip people, you chip pets." _

_ "Dean..." _

_ "I'm not a lapdog!" _

_ "Would you rather wear a collar?" _

_ "Ask me that again in the bedroom!" _

_ "Dean!" _

_ "Why do we need a damn flap?"  _

_ "Because you can't open a door with your paws and I'm tired of looking for the fucking key naked!"  _

_ "That thing's not going up my ass!" _

_ "Dean, I promise you nothing's gonna get in your ass." _

_ „...“ _

_ "No, I won't repeat this in the bedroom." _

" _ Coward _ ."

The flap slams shut behind Sam.

He shakes and his slightly damp fur puffs up.

He takes the first steps of the metal stairs as he hears Dean's footsteps.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, don't you dare put your filthy paws all over this place!"

Sam snorts contemptuously. 

"I don't care, you didn't clean the place up. I did!"

Sam stops on the lower step, the paw rebelliously reaching towards the ground.

"Bad dog, now shift and take a quick shower. Breakfast is ready.“ 

Dean turns around and doesn't even wait for his brother to turn back into a human being.

He senses Sam. His Sam. And what he carries under his heart.

He strolls leisurely back to the kitchen. Unlike Sam,  _ the early riser _ , he has barely put on his bathrobe. He'll never understand this morning's jogging. Why run like a maniac when nobody's chasing you?

He fills his cup with coffee and prepares a second one for his mate.

_ His mate. _

Even four weeks after the fateful event, he still can't quite believe it.

They try to live as unchanged as possible, but Dean senses the difference . 

They haven't taken on a single case. Sam continues to search on his laptop, but now he is not looking for witches or unnatural events, but studies the behaviour of wolves, pack hierarchy, and puppies.

Puppies...

He was a demon, a vampire, doomed to die and saved by angels.

But a father, that was the one role he never really saw himself in.

And even today, four weeks later, there are days when he wakes up with a racing heart and can't put into words what makes him sweat.

He adds freshly squeezed juice and scrambled eggs to the breakfast. 

_ No bacon, Dean. _

_ You'll be the first vegetarian wolf I've ever met. _

When Sam comes into the kitchen in fresh clothes with wet hair, Dean sets out the plates.

"Thank you!"

Sam kisses him on the cheek, Dean blushes.

„You're welcome. Did you have fun outside?"

"Like every morning!" Sam chews. At least his appetite hasn't changed.

"You should really come with me. Your wolf needs it too."

"No way."

"I mean it Dean. When was the last time you shifted?"

Dean rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What about you? Are you guys okay?"

Sam instinctively strokes his belly. There's not really a bump yet, but he feels the life growing inside of him. He can't describe it, simply, the feeling that something is developing within him. 

"We're fine."

Thoughtfully, Sam looks at his brother.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Are  _ WE _ okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam pushes the plate away. 

"I mean, ever since we got back, you've been trying everything to be like you always were.

You don't shift, you ignore your wolf.

You're in town all day, but you come back without a single supply."

Dean drums his fingers on his cup, his jaw moving as if to contradict.

"I mean, I thought we agreed it was okay. That we accept what we are.

That it was our new normal. But you've been avoiding me.

When I try to read you parts of the books, you make jokes or try to distract me."

Dean puts his cup on the table and stands up.

"There. You're doing it again!

I say something and you run! Dean, if you don't want this, if you don't want me anymore..."

Dean's flat hand lands on the table, his eyes glow fire-red, and a deep growl leaves his mouth.

Frightened, Sam looks at him.

Out of nowhere he lowers his head, bares his neck, and presents his claiming bite. Dean's bite, proving that he belongs to him, only to him.

"I' m sorry, Sam."

Dean backs away a little bit.

"All this... I, uh... Sam, when you're around me, I go crazy. I want to hold you, not let you go. I want you near me, beside me. I need to know you're okay. I go insane when you're out there alone. And it drives me crazy. It drives me crazy how much I need you, how much I wanna protect you. 

I'm leaving the bunker because if I don't, I'm gonna come after you. Every fiber of my being is pining away for you. It's _not_ normal. I'm afraid of myself.“

He runs his fingers over his mouth and looks defeated.

„ My wolf, he's aggressive, he's dominant, and he wants you. And I don't know how to control him.“

"Then don't ."

"What?!"

"Dean, you're an Alpha. It's your nature to want to protect me. It's only natural that you'd want me close because we've only recently bonded. Bonding is a state that can last for weeks, and you ignore it.“ Sam`s voice is soft. 

„We've both known each other my whole life, but our wolves have not."

Slowly, Sam gets up. Dean backs away at first, but then stops.

"I'm not a wild animal Sam."

"No, you're not."

"I'm afraid to lose control."

"You will not."

Sam closes the distance, takes a deep breath. 

"I'm …. afraid I won't be a good father."

"You'll be great."

„How do you know that?" Dean whispers, also taking a deep breath. Sam's smell, so close, so intense. 

Sam snuggles up to him.

"Like I said, I've known you all my life."

"Aren't you afraid at all?"

"I'm very scared !"

Dean's hands encompass Sam's face. Looking at him with concern.

"Then why are you so optimistic?"

"Because everyone is afraid of change. Because change is a challenge. But not everyone has someone as great as you on their side."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't resist."

Sam kisses him, tenderly, not wanting to end.

"Let's go." Sam take Dean's hand.

"Where to?"

"To bed. Where we should have been for weeks. I need my Alpha, Dean. And I'm not waiting any longer. So are you coming or do you really need a collar?

"Anything my Omega wants."

„Good Boy.“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all your comments and love.  
> This story is very close to my heart.  
> I hope that this chapter, even if small, shows you that I have not forgotten it.  
> I would rather write smaller stories here, insights into their life together, the pregnancy and later the birth. Is that ok for you? Are you still here? What would you like to see / read? I am happy about your feedback.


End file.
